Titan AE: A New Threat
by Brodieman47
Summary: What happens when a new race of species invade New Earth? Find out in this direct sequal to Titan A.E.


Titan A.E.: A New Threat

Note: I do not own Titan A.E., Cale, Akima, Stith ECT. They belong to 20th Century Fox Animation.

3029 A.D.: New Earth

It had been a year since the recreation of New Earth or "Planet Bob" as Cale would call it. Everything had gone according to Cale's fathers plan. Trees were blooming, animals had once again inhabited the lands and human life had been restored.

As for the heroes themselves? They took credit in they're great actions, but, had not taken the responsibility of running the planet.

Cale still kept his love for inventing and opened up a "shop" of sorts somewhere in New America. At his side was Akima, not yet married, the two's relationship still blossomed slowly.

As for Stith, she continued her work as a weapons and arms expert with the New Earth military. The planets protection rate was nearly invincible and inconceivable to what the human race had offered before it was destroyed.

Gune became a scientist. Not surprisingly, still working on the same small box he had started months earlier in his sleep. He visited from time to time, but never stayed for long due to his commitments to work.

The four always kept in touch. Never missing a get-together or some time they could spend with each other. When you and your friends create and save Earth, it shouldn't be surprising that you want to spend anytime you can with them. It's like have the perfect "good times" that never got boring.

We now see our heroes in their new worlds.

"Cale? Come here" Akima called. Cale's shop was, unusual so to speak. It not only repaired broken machines, but was the world's largest ship garage. Ever since Cale fixed the Phoenix, everyone trusted him with their appliances. Cale casually walked to Akima. She was looking over a work bench with some sort of machine. "It's this thing, I can't get it to…" With seemingly no effort at all, Cale ran his hands on a button pad and got it working, it spun like a carousel and lit up.

"How, do you do that?" Akima asked with intrigue. Cale just simply replied "It's natural. Kinda like a trait." Akima just shook her head and laughed. "It's creepy is what it is. But, then again you beat impossible odds and recreated Earth so; I'm not surprised at all"

They kissed.

"Nothing creepy 'bout that" Cale said smoothly as they broke. "Nope" Akima said. Cale sat down in an old recliner in the garage. "Akima, one thing has been bothering me since the whole ordeal with Korso" he said grabbing a drink. As if she were psychic, Akima could tell right away what he was thinking.

Meanwhile…

"Up the shields around that colony re-entering the atmosphere, I don't want a hair harmed on any human coming into New Earth." Stith commanded as she walked around a giant control room. Stith, as mentioned before, has become the militaries highest ranking defense general. "Yes ma'am" a provate said striking a few buttons on a keyboard.

Stith sat down in a chair watching a giant screen that displayed almost every image on Earth that needed to be seen in her department. She sighed in remembrance of her days as a gunner on Korso's ship. The days where she could trust everyone on the crew, before all this ridiculous traitor and deception stuff.

Stith quietly spoke to herself. "Just one more time, I want to be able, gun a Drej ship down, watching it crash into the ground" The sad truth was, that New Earth had not experienced any wars what so ever since it's launch. She started making gun noises, while pretending to hold turret in her hands. It made her feel defensive and proud to be a gunner.

"Ahem" a private interrupted. Stith covered up what she was doing with a quick change of mood in one movement. "Yes private?" Stith got up, making herself at least a foot taller than the man, intimidating him. "Random disturbances have been detected ma'am…" he said nervously. "Where private?" she asked. The private gulped into his response.

"The Titan ma'am…" he said with fear

"Impossible! No one has been on the Titan for a year, not since our little disturbance with…" she stopped in her tracks. She ran up to the screen lookin into the video recordings on the Titan. Her eyes dropped down to the bottom left corner where she could see someone moving.

"Son of a bitch…he survived…"

"Who is it ma'am?" another private asked

With a deep breath she quietly spoke one word

"Preed…"


End file.
